Why an angel
by SapphieChan
Summary: Sora and her brother Roxas are moving from twilight town to destiny island and going to a new school. They meet new people and are falling in love but with Sora's secret get worse. Rikuxgirl!Sora AxelxRoxas. AU
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi I'm Saph the author of this fic and this is the new version of Angel Sanctuary. I am rewriting the fic because I got bored of the old one and I don't like it any more. And to the people that did like it I'm sorry I just couldn't be bothered to write about it any more. This is a new plot so there is nothing in it to do with the old one.

Alexander: So Saph has decided to do this again and she will try and make this one better than the old one.

Roxas & Sora: So in this one we are family right.

Me: Yep. (Looks around for something) Hey has anyone seen my art book?

Riku: Do you mean this thing? (Holds up an art book)

Me: Yeah were was it? Can I have it back now. (Sticks my hand out)

Riku: Um No. (Lifts the book above my head)

Me: Nani? (reaches for the art book)

Alexander: Riku just give her the book.

Roxas & Sora: Yeah give it back. She gets enough trouble at school from bullies. They're so mean.

Riku: Fine (Hands me my art book)

Me: Yay. (smiles, gets a pencil and starts to draw)

Riku, Roxas & Sora: Does she do that at school as well and nobody notices?

Alexander: Yeah she does nobody really cares and the teachers are just to baka(stupid) to notice.

Sora: Um well I guess that we should let everyone to read the fic and not this very long conversation.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the writing material

Everyone: Well on with the fic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter one: First day and a incident part 1.

On that one night were a lady is in her hospital room after giving birth to two small and beautiful babies. Her husband sitting in the chair watching his wife sleep after the hard labour that had taken place only a hour ago.

Seeing that his wife was going to be just fine he looked over at the two cots that held his two children.

In the first cot a small boy with a lightly tanned skin and a blotch of blond hair on the top of his little head. In the second cot next to that was a very small little girl that looked exactly like her brother except that her hair was brown not blond like her brother.

Both the lady and her husband before she had fallen asleep names they're children Roxas and Sora. They gave the boy the name Roxas and they're little girl Sora.

Soon the man fell asleep with a smile on his face. Happy to finally have a family and knowing that nothing can go wrong.

These two people were named Yuki and James and they some how knew that when they're twins grow up that they will be destined for something great.

The next day Yuki and James were allowed to take they're children home. The twins were never that much trouble at home and as time went on they behaved like well children always being nice and making friends.

But as they got into school they had gotten into trouble a lot but not because they had wanted to. Mainly it was because Sora got picked on a lot by boys and Roxas would stick up for her and get into fights with the other boys.

Around this time Sora's hair was down to her hips and was straight but at the top was anti-gravity and would stick up in all direction making it look like it was gelled up when really it wasn't.

Roxas hair was short and stuck up to the left and he didn't even have to gel his hair because the way of gravity made his hair that way.

As they lived in the twilight town till they are 13 the age they are now, and now they are moving to a place called Destiny Islands were they would be going to Angel Sanctuary High School for there 8th year in school.

Now Roxas has the same hair as he did when he was younger. But Sora had cut her hair short just to the bottom of her neck making her hair stick out everywhere and very anti-gravity.

They were both wearing a pair of baggy jeans that had rips at the knees and right thigh, a black baggy singlet for Sora that didn't show her breasts and a white one like Sora's for Roxas, a white zip up hoodie for Sora and a black one for Roxas and a white converse on the left foot and a black one on the right foot.

They were walking to they're new school with a white hip bag for Roxas and a black on for Sora. Sora had her hand holding onto Roxas's, she was always shy whenever going to some place new and whenever that happened she would always cling to Roxas even if it was just holding his hand.

Sora's POV

"Hey Roxas do you think that we will be able to make friends here? What if they don't like us and start to tease us like at our previous schools?" I asked my big brother who was only older than me by a 5 minutes.

Roxas smiled at me and said "You worry to much Sora we will make friends here we always make friends don't we. And if anyone picks on us well we could always get into a fight or we could just prank them and act like we didn't do it."

He gave my hand a comforting squeeze and I relaxed a bit. I looked at Roxas who is only taller than me by a few good centimetres, and smiled back.

We walked through the gate of the school and went straight to the office and I could feel everyone's eyes on us and I felt very uncomfortable. Roxas turned his head around and everyone went back to what they were doing before.

At the office Roxas and I got sheets of paper from the lady and our subject text books. One sheet had our schedules, another had a set of school rules and the last sheet had our locker numbers on it. Our schedules were the same thank god because I don't want to be alone when I go to class.

At that moment the bell rang making me jump and hold on tighter to Roxas's hand, he just smiled at me and we waited for our teacher to come out of the teacher lounge so that we could follow him to our new class.

A male teacher walked out of the lounge room looked at us and smiled, Roxas politely smiled back and I looked down to the floor. The teacher asked the lady who we were and she said "There the new kids in your class you were told that they were coming yesterday or did you forget like always Mr Jones?"

Mr Jones smiled again and rubbed the back of his neck giving a light chuckle. He looked over to us still smiling and motioned us to follow him which we did. I looked around the school as we walked through the halls.

It looked like different from our old school that had graffiti all over the halls and cracks in the walls and ceiling. But this school had no graffiti or cracks in the walls just painted a simple colour of white with wooden floors.

I squeezed on to Roxas's hand not liking this place already. It was not what I was used to and it seemed very disturbing. The only thing that I liked about this school was that we didn't need to wear any uniforms.

A bright light shined in my face making me squint and bring my hand up to cover my face from the sunlight shining from the window on my right. The teacher had stopped walking and turned to us and said "Ok you two stay here why I get the other kids settled then you can come in ok?"

We both nodded our heads and the teacher walked into the class room and I heard a voice say "Hey what about the new students?"

"Oh right gomennasai. You may come in now?" Roxas and I heard Mr Jones say. I nudged Roxas to go first and he let go of my hand and walked in with me following behind like some lost puppy.

I kept my head down not looking at anyone or wanting to as I felt everyone's eyes on me and my brother. Mr Jones then asked "Well could you both tell us your names, where you came from and what are your hobbies?"

I nudged Roxas still looking down to the ground it told him that he should introduce us both to the class he just gave the class and a smile and said "Hi I'm Roxas and this is Sora," Pointing to me as I waved to the class with my head down. "We came from Twilight town and a few of our hobbies are sword fighting, skateboarding and playing video games."

"Well know that that's over you two can go sit in the two empty seats at the back of the room." Mr Jones said with a smile on his face.

We walked to the two free seats at the back of the class with Roxas walking ahead of me. As we were walking along I tripped over a foot and fell along the way hitting my head on one of the other kids table. I heard snickering from some where as Roxas helped me up.

"Hey you okay Sora? You took a pretty good fall." Roxas said as he lifted me up off the ground.

I nodded my head and lifted my head to my head were I hit my head on something. Roxas nodded his head as well and turned around and we started to walk to our seat.

At our seats we sat down and I took my hand off the area I had hit my head and it felt wet with some sort of liquid. Looking at my hand and seeing the red liquid on my hand was enough for me to know that I had injured my head.

I got out a random rag I had in my pocket and wiped the blood of my head and looked to the head of the class. I heard a few whispers here and there wondering where they had come from I looked around the class.

I didn't see the people who were whispering but instead I saw two boy a redhead and a boy with silver hair. They both were looking at the two of us well really the silver headed one was looking at me and the red head was looking at Roxas. The silver headed one and I made eye contact, my sapphire blue eyes meeting his bluish green eyes, I blushed and looked back to the teacher.

Before I had even looked away I saw the smirk on that boys face. I could still feel his eyes on me and it made me feel uncomfortable making me squirmed in my seat. I looked out the window that was on my left see nothing interesting except for the pretty Sakura tree just out side the window.

All threw class I was looking out the window at the Sakura tree and the out door area but most of the time I was starring into the eyes of a crow that was on the branch of the Sakura tree closest to the window.

Once the bell had rang for lunch the crow flew away with what had sounded like a laugh. Me and my brother walked out of the classroom and down the corridors passing a lot of student from different classes who were standing and talking with their friends.

We had walked all the way to the roof of the school and I don't know how we did really because one minute we were on a staircase and the next here we are on the roof of the school. We sat down and took out our lunch and started to eat.

I looked up from the food I was eating and looked at Roxas and asked "Hey Roxas did you notice the two boys from our class that were looking at us when the teacher was talking? A redhead and a silver headed guy?"

Roxas looked at me and said "Hmm yeah if you mean the redhead with tear drop marks under his acid green eyes and the guy with the silver hair and bluish green eyes. Then yeah I did see them staring at us during class and kinda managed to make eyes contact with the red head. They seem familiar don't you think?"

"Yeah that's what I thought. So what classes do we have today." I asked.

Roxas pulled out our schedule's from his pocket and said "We've got history with Mr Sephiroth and then gym after that with Mr Strife. Man I hate history and guessing by the teacher's name he's mean as crack."

I cracked up laughing when Roxas said that, he would always say something like that and I would always start laughing no matter how hard I try to hold it in. Roxas looked at me with a face and then started to laugh himself.

The laughing went on for a while before we had finally caught our breath. "Why in the world do you always say something like that before we even meet the teacher? Any way he might not be as mean as you think, or I could be wrong." I said with a smile on my face.

"Common we better be heading to our next class, before we're late." Roxas said and I nodded my head before picking up our stuff and stuffing it into our bags.

A smile was put on my face as we walked down the stairs. We asked a teacher where was the classroom that we had to go to next, because we didn't know were it was. We thanked her and walked to the room.

Nobody was in the room except the teacher who looked angry about something. So we sat at the back of the room, far away from the angry looking teacher.

The bell rang a minute after we sat down, students came walking in. Not minding the angry face on the teacher's face, looking like it was normal, they took there seats.

I noticed the two boys from before come in to the room. I turned away not liking the way the boys were looking at us, it was like they knew something we didn't about us.

They sat a few seats away from Roxas and I. Just before the second bell rang, a kid with dirty blond hair in a Mohawk style, came running in. He stopped running once in the room and walked to the only available seat, next to me.

I didn't really mind much, when he sat down he looked at us, smiled and said "Hi I'm Demyx. I've never seen you two around before, are you new?"

"Yeah were new, we just transferred here today. I'm Roxas by the way." My brother said.

Demyx smiled once more and looked at me. "Sora."

"Huh. What was that?" Demyx said in a friendly tone, giving me a smile.

I smiled back and said "Sora. My name's Sora. Nice to meet you Demyx. Hey question. Does the teacher always look angry? Because he's scaring the hell out of me."

Demyx laughed and said "Yeah he always looks like that, not once has anybody seen a smile on his face. And he scares the hell out of anyone, even the ones that have been here the most are scared of him."

I nodded my head and looked back to the front of the room and at the teacher, resting my chin on the table in front of me.

Mr Sephiroth likes to yell a lot is what I noticed in his class. That day we were learning about mythical things like a keyblade and some other things. It was kinda boring.

After class we asked Demyx what class he had next, he had Gym just like us. He soon started talking about how nice Mr Strife was. The teachers name sounded familiar but I put it aside a for now seeing as we will be meeting the teacher soon.

The hallways were crowded as kid were walking threw them, trying to get to the next class they had as fast as possible.

Once at the locker rooms, we told Demyx that we would meet up with him later in class, mainly because we didn't have the sport uniform, and we had to find the teacher to get them.

When we found the PE staff room, only to find one person there. We guest it was Mr Strife so we knocked on the door. The teacher turned around, and it was our cousin Cloud.

"Hi Cloud. What are you doing here?" I asked with a shocked look on my face.

"Hi Sora, Roxas. What do you mean what am I doing here, I work here as the PE teacher. Though I am a bit surprised that your here, I mean I thought you were living in Twilight town." Said Cloud.

"Well we just moved into our new house yesterday. Anyway were here to get some PE uniform if you have any, that is?" Roxas said with a smile.

"Yeah I do, your just in luck. Here." Cloud said as he tossed the clothes at us.

Catching the clothes before they had hit the ground was easy. We walked back to the area of the change rooms. Roxas and I spilt as I went to the girls change room and he went to the boys. Many of the girls didn't really care that I was there or that I looked like a boy.

I quickly got changed and got out as soon as possible. Once getting out of the locker room I gave out a terribly long sigh before walking to where Roxas and Demyx were standing.

I kept muttering to myself how stupid the gym uniform is, I mean seriously do I have to wear a miniskirt that is so short you can almost see the girls undies if she bent over.

Demyx looked over at me and said "Didn't know you were a girl Sora?" Giving me a smile.

I looked at him and said "So what about it?" I looked like I was about to punch someone or something a a moment.

"Nothing. Just didn't really expect it."

I shrugged it off and looked around the hallway waiting for our stupid cousin of a teacher to hurry up. While looking around I saw a group of girls crowding two boys, wondering who they were I walked over after giving Roxas the sign, that I will be over there if needed.

Once over at the area of gathered girls I tried to look at what they were looking at and what I saw were the two boys from before the ones that were looking at Roxas and I in class.

The silver haired one looked in my direction and look at me. Then he smiled and as I blushed I quickly turned away hopping that he didn't see the blush that hit my face. I quickly walked back to Demyx and Roxas.

Our teacher or my stupid cousin finally came and we walked out to the grass fields. We are playing baseball today. Baseball is not my best sport neither is it my worst, I'm fairly good at it, but Roxas is way better at it than I am.

At our old school they won the championships with him on the team so I would say that it's probably his best sport after basketball.

We had gotten into two groups and I was glad that I was on Roxas's team. The two guys that were staring at us before was on the other team and for that I was glad. I didn't want to be on a team with a guy that would probably distract me from the game.

My team was up for batting first. Roxas and I went to the end of the line so we could give the other kids a chance to bat then we would do it ourselves.

Once everyone had batted it was my turn to bat and then it would be Roxas's turn. I grabbed the bat nearest to me and stood in my spot in front of the catcher and waited for the pitcher to throw the ball.

The pitcher was male and was smirking at me like he was going to throw the ball at me so I couldn't hit it. He was hiding that smirk behind his glove, but I still saw it and smirked back. He saw me and the smirk on his face fell and he gave a low growl.

Perfect.

The first ball he threw was a fast ball that I could hit but didn't, I just stood there still with the same smirk on my face. And seeing as I didn't even swing for the ball made the pitcher even more angry then he originally was.

Seeing this made me smile, as he threw the ball again it was faster than the first but still to slow for me so I didn't swing. I heard Cloud call out strike 2, I looked over to where he was. He had a look on his face that said "What the hell is she doing?".

I my smile got bigger at that and I looked over at Roxas and gave him the nod meaning that with this last throw I was going to hit. Roxas nodded back with a smirk on his face.

The pitcher looked over at Roxas and then back at myself at growled once more. I looked back at the pitcher as he threw the ball. Looked straight at the ball and never letting my eyes of it once it got close enough I swing the bat.

I hit the ball with so much energy and power that it flew a few meters away from the playing area giving me a home run without even having to run. As I walked by the pitcher I suck my tongue at him and said "Maybe next time don't under estimate me with that stupid smirk of yours."

When finishing my home run I went up to Roxas and gave him a high five, and whispered to him in his ear "Go easy on them."

He smirked and whispered back "With these armatures you know I will only use a tenth of my strength. Anyway I want to give them a run for there money."

I handed him the bat I was using and he went to the base. Demyx came up to me as Roxas walked to the base and asked "How did you hit that ball like that? I've never seen anybody hit a ball like that before."

I gave him a smile and answered "I know how to play like that because I was the only girl to ever make it on the boys Baseball team at my old school that was undefeated. But I'm only half as good as Roxas is."

I smirked at the pitcher as he threw the ball. My brother wasn't even looking the ball he had his eyes closed and then they snapped open and he hit the ball. It went so fast it looked as if smoke was coming off the ball.

Everyone aped at how far the ball went and how fast even Demyx and the rest of our team was in shock with their mouth wide open.

Once he finished his home run I gave him a hug and said "I thought I told you to go easy on them?"

"Well you did but I didn't listen." He said in return.

I just gave him a smile and lightly punched him in the arm. Cloud then made us switch so my team and I are now fielding and the other team is batting.

Demyx decided to be the pitcher, so Roxas and I went out to the field to were most of the other kids or teenagers are going to hit the ball.

Demyx was a good pitcher and showed a lot of talent at the sport. The when the Silver haired teen before came up for his turn, he had a bored expression on his face. On the first pitch he hit the ball. He hit the ball further than where Roxas and I are so we had to run after the ball.

As I ran down I heard someone from the other team shout out "Way to go Riku." So that's what his name is.

Roxas got the ball and threw it to me I caught it with easily and threw it to Demyx who caught it and must I say I threw the ball pretty hard for it to reach Demyx.

Demyx threw the ball to the backstop who caught the ball but Riku was to fast and got the home run.

Next up was the red head he hit the ball a little further that where Riku had hit the ball so we had to run after the ball. Once again while running for the ball I heard the same thing that was shouted out for Riku except the name changed to Axel.

I caught the ball when Roxas threw it to me, I quickly threw the ball to the closest person too me. she caught the ball and passed it to the person on third base. But we weren't so lucky and the guy Axel got to third base before the person could tag him out.

We waited for the next person a girl to have her hit. But the thing about this girl that caught my attention was that she has red hair, she made the uniform shooter than it was went to be and must I not forget she was chewing an gum with her mouth wide open, blowing bubbles as well.

she looked bored as hell I and had a face on saying"I could be doing better things than playing this stupid game it's such a bore." Man doesn't this girl, she should be happy about playing. It's a nice day who wouldn't want to play this type of sport.

Demyx the ball and the girl didn't even bather to try and hit the ball. I have always hated people like that and I can't believe that they don't like sport when they should.

Anyway Demyx threw the ball once more and this time she hit the ball. I watched where the ball went it was coming straight at me.

I put up my mitt to where the ball was going to land, I tried to move back to get a better view of the but for some weird reason I couldn't move from my spot.

So as the ball came closer to the earth and I stood there with my mitt up kind a looking like an idiot I and my brother telling me to move out of the way.

I looked up and got my mitt and right hand ready to catch the ball. The thing I didn't notice as the ball was falling down towards my chest and not my head.

When I didn't finally notice where the ball was aiming to fall It was to late to change my arm positions. The bad hit my chest with bang. It hurt and the impact of the ball hitting my chest made me fall on my back.

It hurt when I tried to breath and I felt as though I couldn't move, this was the worst that has ever happened to me.

In the past I've had thing happen in games but the only things that would happen, is I got hit with a metal or wooden bat on the head, or I would get my hand stepped on by those shoes that have spikes at the bottom for more grip(1).

The game was immediately stopped and everyone came rushing over to see if I was ok.

The first person to reach me was Roxas, since he was my brother and he was the closest person to me on the field. Cloud had ran on to the field and to where I was.

He told every one to calm down but that was all I really heard before the darkness that was creeping up the corner of my eye full took over.

Roxas's POV

I watched as my sister finally passed out. I knew that the hit wouldn't do that much damage but it will leave a bruise.

Man mum's going to have a field day once she found out about this, we why wouldn't she mum has told Sora so many times not to do sports since she's worried that Sora's problem would get worse.

Sora herself knows not to play sport after a few incidents that included her going to the hospital because of her sickness. Its not deadly but its also very rare to get what Sora has. Sora was born with this problem but it only ever started to show after she turned 3 or 4.

Cloud kept telling everyone to calm down, I then yelled out "Cloud I'll be taking Sora to the nurses office."

He just nodded and I picked Sora up and shifted her until her arms were dangling around my chest and her head was resting on my left shoulder.

I know why she always is joining sport groups and school teams, because she doesn't want to be like any other girl she always just wants to be herself to be someone different from the rest.

But she doesn't know who different she is. The reason she's different isn't because of her sickness but she hates being sick with it the doctors don't even have a name for it since its so rare, and nobody really ever gets it.

She's different because of her destiny.

All this was going threw my mind as I walked to the nurses office. Really I didn't know where it was but I just walked my way to the office and then asked one of the kind office ladies(2) where the nurses office was.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Me: there god I'm finally finished with this chapter.

Alexander: well you did only write 10 pages worth and you really haven't full complete the chapter yet. I'm mean really you have been trying to write this since when oh right October and it December at the moment.

Riku: yeah and you finished your yearly exams a while ago and came top of the class in most of them.

Me: yeah so what the plot bunnies like to clime into my head and then disappear without a word, man I hate those thing there way to annoying. But adorable at the same time.

Sora and Roxas: of course there cute there bunnies.

Me: (looks at the two suspiciously) you two didn't break anything valuable right.

Sora and Roxas: (shakes there heads)

Me: good other wise you two would be dead.

Alexander: don't worry about what she said she's just annoyed at something and because she hasn't slept her 8 hours lately and she's also kinda annoyed that she has to get two awards on Monday.

Me: shut up already! I really hate school and I cant believe that I'm always doing well when I never even try. God its so annoying!

(1) The shoes are mainly used in soccer but I don't know what there call so if anyone knows can you please tell me. Has anyone seen the movie Benchwarmers I kinda got the idea of your hand being stepped on the shoes from the movie.

(2) I wish that my school office ladies are like that but their not frankly, really they don't even notice you and their like doing nothing so you have to just stand there for over more then ten minutes until that actually do see you.

Me: also if you do flame me I don't really care since it will only be used to heat my coffee and used in my science experiments.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi. Yay finally getting to do chapter two of my story.

Sora: Yay she's hyper. Yay time to have fun.

Alexander: Did anybody give her candy at all.

Me: It wasn't candy. It was the huge frozen coke I had.

Demyx: Where the hell am I.

Roxas: I've been trying to figure that out since the first time she wrote something. (points at me)

Me: Dem-Dem yay. Demyx your like my idol, I would love to be you. (jumping up and down like a 3 year old)

Kairi: Oi can someone please tell me what's going on here?

Me: (looks around) nothing just some fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts it belongs to Disney and Square Enix. (starts crying) But what I do own is the plot and my imagination.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter two: First day and a incident part 2

Roxas POV

"Don't worry so much. She'll be ok in a matter of time just give it a minute. You can stay and wait if you like." The school nurse Mrs Aerith said kindly with a smile on her face.

Mrs Aerith was a tall lady with long brown hair that's put into a braid, her eyes are the color of sapphires and she was wearing a pink dress with a white coat over the top saying that she's the school nurse.

I gave a nod of my head and sat down in the chair next to Sora's bed(1). Mrs Aerith walked over to her desk and started finishing off some sort of paperwork of hers.

"Sora you better hope that mum never finds out about this." Sighing while thinking of mum's reaction if she did ever find out about this little accident while looking at the floor.

I heard a noise come form the bed, and quickly changed my view form the floor to Sora to see her waking up.

Sora's POV

"Better...Mum...finds out about this." I head someone say.

I gave a groan as I sat the sheets that were on me slid down and on my lap as my right hand went up to my head and said "God what hit my head?"

Next thing I knew Roxas was by the bed and asked "Hey Sor you ok?"

I looked up from my lap and looked around to see I was in a room that looks like the school nurses office and replied "Yeah just peachy. Why are we in the Nurses office?"

"Well you should remember about getting hit in the chest with a baseball. It also almost triggered your problem." Roxas replied to my question.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath "We are defiantly not telling mum got it."

Roxas just nodded his head and ruffled my head. Most of the time I wonder if Roxas should have been the first born instead of me.

Since the pain that was previously in my chest was gone as well as my headache, I got off the bed as Mrs Aerith standing beside me.

Mrs Aerith gave me a shock when I found out she was there, she gave me a kind smile and asked "Well since you look fine would you like to go back to class or stay for a little while more?"

"I would like to back to class. Thank you." I said back to Mrs Aerith with a small bow and a smile.

Mrs Aerith gave a smile and a small nod as we walked out of the office. We walked back out to the field and the sun shown brightly in my eyes making it uncomfortable to see for a few moments.

Demyx and the girl who hit the ball came running up and kept on asking if I was ok, and any other relevant question that they could think of.

The girl then introduced herself to the both of us "I'm still very sorry about hitting you in the chest with the ball. I'm Kairi by the way, once again I'm very sorry."

"Its okay I forgive you it was an accident. Anyway it not the first time something has happened to me so forget about it. Its nice to meet you Kairi. I'm Sora." I replied

"I'm Roxas. Oi Sor I'm going to talk with Cloud for a bit k?"

I nodded my head and he ran off to find Cloud.

"Hey Sora why do you and Roxas call Mr Strife Cloud?" Demyx asked

"Cause its his name and he's our cousin. So what happened after I passed out?" I said back with boredom in my voice.

"Nothing much we finished the gave but people are wondering why you didn't move. Mr Strife has been worried so much about you." Demyx replied to my question.

I gave a laugh and thought 'Well that's Cloud for you.'

Roxas came back just before Cloud called out that we should go get changed and wait until the bell went.

Kairi, Demyx, Roxas and myself walked back to the changing rooms slowly. Demyx and Roxas we engrossed into their conversation that they had just started up a few moments ago.

So I turned to Kairi and started a conversation with her.

"So Kairi is there anything at all that I should know about? About the students or school?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Well I did see in the classes we were in previously I noticed Riku and Axel looking at you and your brother. Just so you know those two are known for being in one of the toughest gangs here. Mostly I would recommend that you stay away from Axel the most since he is obsessed with fire." Kairi replied to my question with a smile of her own.

Hmm so both of them were in a gang not that surprising and the hot head red head is obsessed with fire. Well its a first time for everything.

"So Kairi you don't mind if my brother and I sit with you and your friends right?"

"Of course you and your brother can. Demyx will already be sitting with me since he is one of my many friends." Kairi said with a giggle.

We walked into the girls changing room and changed form our gym clothes to our clothes we were originally wearing today.

We stuffed our gym clothes into the lockers we had our clothes we are currently wearing in, and walked out.

Demyx and Roxas were already there waiting for both Kairi and myself.

The bell went and we walked out to lunch. We walked to a table and waited for Kairi's other friends to come along. Kairi and Demyx had gotten up to get there lunches, since Roxas and I had brought our lunches we waited at the table till they came back.

"Hey Roxas what did you talk about with Cloud?" I asked with a smile on my face and my lunch on the table in front of me.

"Oh I was just asking him if he called mum. Glad that he didn't thought other wise your phone would have gone off a while a go in class or not." Roxas said with a grin on his face.

He started eating and was stuffing his face with mum's cooking getting rice all over his mouth.

I gave a laugh and he just looked at me over the top of his lunch box. I made a motion with my hand about the rice on his face.

He got a bewildered face on like he didn't understand what I meant with my hand motion. I just smiled and I heard a giggle come from behind me.

I turned in my seat and girl, she was a blonde with big blue eyes and she was wearing a white dress and white sandals. In her hands was a lunch tray and a sketch book.

She the girl gave a smile and asked "Hey you two don't mind if I sit here right because this is the only table with spare seats."

I gave a smile back and replied "Sure you can we just waiting for Demyx and Kairi to finish up in the lunch line."

"Oh so you two are the ones they were talking about. I'm Namine and you two must be Sora and Roxas right." Namine replied with a smile on her face.

Roxas gave a cheerful nod of the head and then went back to eating his food. I smiled and nodded my head as Namine sat down in the seat next to me.

Kairi and Demyx came over a little later with a few others behind them. They smiled and sat down in any seat that they wanted.

A teen with bluish grey hair sat down in the other seat next to me. Kairi sat next to to Namine, Demyx sat next to Roxas, a blonde with short hair sat on the other side of Roxas and lastly a girl with sort brown hair and a head band around her forehead sat next to Kairi.

Kairi gave a large smile and said "Hey Sora and Roxas these are our friends. The blonde is Luxord, Sora the one sitting next to you is Zexion,of course you have already met Namine and the brunet is Uffie. Guys this is Sora and Roxas."

I gave them a wave with my hand as Roxas said "Hi"

They all said hi back and started eating their lunches and conversations with one another.

The teen next to me Zexion if I remember correctly kept on looking over his shoulder every five minutes. I looked in the direction he was looking at and saw those two again looking at me and my brother.

Before I could make eye contact with Riku once more, I turned away so I wasn't looking at his face but at my lunch. Which I wasn't really keen on eating at the moment.

I looked over at Zexion once more to see some sort of book in his hand. The word lexicon popped into my head so I asked "Hey Zexion is that book in your hand called Lexicon?"

He looked at me and replied "Yeah it called a Lexicon. Why?"

"Nothing really just wondering since the word popped into my head."

He gave me a look before going back to him Lexicon.

The rest of lunch went particularly fast since the bell went say that we should all get to class.

The rest of the day was such a bore and nothing really happened except for meeting a few other teachers. For science we had Mr Vexen, nothing much really happened there except for Mr Vexen doing experiment wrong and making it explode everywhere.

Then we had Mr Squall for English. He was sort of nice except when he got angry at someone and started shouting at him. He was almost as loud as Mr Sephiroth. Mr Squall seemed familiar in some way but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

So when school finished Demyx asked us if we wanted to go get some sea salt ice cream. We said yes and went with Demyx and the others.

After getting out sea salt ice creams we went to see the beach. I smiled at seeing the ocean. It was such a beautiful color of blue and with the sun shining upon the water made it sparkle.

I didn't even open my ice cream before took my shoes off and ran to the water letting my feet soak in the fresh ocean waters.

I gave a giggle when the nice cool waters touched my warm sensitive skin. My hoodie was finally taken off showing off my tanned arms. It had finally gotten to hot for my favour.

I sat on the golden sand and opened my ice cream and stuck it in my mouth. The ice cream tasted sweet and sour at the same time. I didn't realise that when they said sea salt I didn't really think it was real sea salt.

Someone walked up beside me. I didn't need to look up to know who it was. Staring into the horizon and taking out my ice cream from my mouth I asked "Roxas why is it that every time I get to see the ocean I feel as though something is going to happen? But will it be bad or good?"

"Don't worry about. Everything is going to be just fine, it always has, has it not." Roxas replied.

I could hear the smile in his voice. It made me smile and I took a bite out of my sea salt ice cream. The others came up and sat down beside the two of us.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves except myself. Its not that they didn't want to talk with me or anything its just when they did try and talk I wouldn't reply. I was just staring out into the ocean as if something was happening.

But to me there was something happening. There was this person in the water just standing there the figure was blurry but defiantly male, and there was this large wave coming from behind the figure, the person just smiled and held out his hand as if wanting me to take it.

Then the wave crashed down on top of the person who had disappeared after the ocean settled down. It was as if nothing had really happened, which it never did.

Roxas's POV

I looked over at my sister who had become so silent all of a sudden. She seems so spaced out. But why, she's looking out to the ocean but I don't know what goes on in her head but I'm sure that its something good.

I don't think its going to be like last time we moved to a new place. I heard a beeping noise coming from my pocket and I realised it was my phone. I took it out to find out that is was our mum that was calling.

She's probably wondering were we are. I looked over at Sora who was looking at me with the expression of wanting to go home. I guess it was because she didn't want mum to get any more upset than she already is.

I told everyone that we had to leave. So they said bye or see you at school tomorrow, we did the same and walked off.

Sora had help the sleeve of my jacket the entire time walking home, it wasn't as if she was scared or anything like that. She just likes having someone to hold onto, and usually that was me.

Just a few feet through the door we found ourselves being hugged by our mother. Sora hugged her back while I just tried to get out of our mum grip.

Ok so our mum had been way to over protective about us ever since she found out about Sora's condition.

She mostly protective of Sora but sometimes we all wonder why I haven't gotten her sickness we were born on the same day and almost the same time.

She had finally let go of us and I ran into the house while Sora walked with mum to he kitchen, where mum had accidentally left the stove cooking again.

Sora's POV

Mum left the stove on again once she found out she quickly turned it off before the food got burnt. I giggled since it wasn't the first time mum did something like this before.

Dad came in from his study and smiled. He put his hand on top of my head and gave my hair a shake, I gave a giggle as he did the same thing with Roxas who just laughed.

We all sat at the table that was set and waited for mum to give us our dinner. It was my favourite rice and beef in black been sauce(2).

They both asked us how was the school. I told them that nothing much happened but that we did make some friends and that Cloud worked there as the gym teacher.

They both gave smiles and once we finished dinner I washed the dishes and went onto my laptop. I was on there for a while before taking a shower.

The shower was nice and refreshing, making me feel awake and sleepy at the same time. After I was showered I got changed into my sleeping clothes, brushed my teeth and lied on my bed.

A few moments after lying on my bed I fell asleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Me: There finally I finished the chapter.

Alex: Go to bed its 1:12 am in the morning so go to bed!

Me: No I'm not tired.

Alex: And at times I wonder how I ever go together with you.

Me: Hey what's that supposed to mean. (gets angry)

Alex: Um Nothing don't worry (sweat drops)

Me:(smiles) Ok


	3. AN

Me: Hi guys sorry for keeping you waiting for awhile but it seems you'll have to wait a little longer since my computer is being a bitch it wouldn't let me open the things I was working on and when it did it didn't turn out english.

So I apologise once more and i'll try and rewrite it as soon as possible but it also might take a while since I don't remember much of what I wrote.

So please don't be angry at me its really not my fault since my computer is old. And i had like seven pages done but i don't remember much of it so i'm sorry and i hope you can forgive me soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Me: Hey so I'm finally doing the next chapter of my story.

Alex: Yeah well let's just hope you can write this without making them wait again.

Me: Well it's not my fault that I'm writing so many fics at once it's those stupid plot bunnies ok.

Alex: Ok ok don't get upset.

Sora and Roxas: Huh what's going on?

Me: Nothing.

Riku: (comes up behind me) really?

Me: KYAA get away. (Runs and hides behind Alex)

Alex: Can we just get on with the story.

Me: Fine but just keep those two away from me. (Points at Axel and Riku)

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts it belongs to Disney and Square Enix. (Starts crying) But what I do own is the plot and my imagination.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 3: Visions.

Roxas's POV

I woke up bright and early like I always do. It's a habit that I can't get rid of. I look at the clock it's now 7:50am and school starts and 8:30am I should wake Sora. That's if she can wake up.

I walk into her room surprised that it's not a mega mess yet. And then there's Sora under the cover of her bed in a tight ball just like a baby fox.

I hate waking Sora up since she has the best reflexes. A sigh escapes from my lips as I walk over the side of her bed.

I shook her shoulder, but she turned to the other side. I sighed again as I shook her shoulder harder than before. A small but noticeable whine came from under the sheets.

Ok so that didn't work time for plan B. I went to the end of her bed and pulled her covers off. Yet she still didn't wake but instead curled up even tighter trying to keep herself warm.

So that didn't work. Plan C. "Sora if you don't wake up now, I'll dump a bucket of cold water on your head." I warned her.

Yet she didn't care and still lay there. I grabbed the bucket of ice cold water that I brought in with me and dumped it over her head, and then I covered my ears for what came after was not always the best thing to hear.

"GOD DAME IT ROXAS! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" My sister exclaimed.

I dashed out of her room not wanting to get kill by my raging sister. Laughing as I did so.

Sora's POV

I'm so going to kill my brother one day. I grabbed a towel and dried of my face and hair which were both completely soaked in ice cold water.

I looked at the time. 8am meaning that I only had 30 minutes to get ready and go to school. I walked over to my closet, I thought I didn't have many clothes but now I know, since my closet was filled to the brim with all my clothing.

I picked out a set of clothing. A black hoodie, a tight white but effective singlet, a pleated black skirt and a pair of red covers shoes.

It took me a while to get the skirt to stay the way I wanted not too high or too low. I walked into the kitchen where my brother was currently eating breakfast and laughing his ass of at the same time.

I knocked him over the head with my fist still angry about my rude awakening and picked up a piece of toast, sticking it in my mouth.

I heard a hiss come from my brother. I guess I might have punched him to hard. Grabbing my bag, Roxas doing the same after getting over the punch I gave him. I grabbed the house keys and ran out of the front door.

Locking the door behind himself, Roxas followed me in a sedated pace. I breathed in the fresh air, the day was going to be hot but now temperature was just nice enough so the sun was shining upon me.

Walking down the street with Roxas was very quiet since there weren't many people around. But there are a lot of cars on the road.

Humming a tune to Roxas and myself we walked down the street until our school showed up. I looked back at my brother a large smile on my face as I yelled out "Race ya. First one at the school gate the other has to buy them ice cream after school."

"You're on!" That was the reply I got from my brother who had started running to the black metal gate of the school.

I ran after him. Going a little too fast than usual, I managed to get to the gate fast then Roxas but I missed my footing, falling backwards as I went into another vision.

Falling from the sky and crashing into the sea below, not a sound coming from my lips, you could barely see the up and down of my chest.

As I sank in the water like a feather floats to the ground. I could still breathe but how could I when I was under water. I hear my own voice saying.

_I've been have these weird thoughts lately._

_Like is any of this for real or not?_

Bubbles are surrounding me as the faster I fall through the water. As I open my eyes I landed square on my feet without tumbling backwards.

As I looked down pure as snow doves flew off and out into the distance, leaving behind a glass picture.

But that was when my vision had ended. I noticed that I wasn't lying on the ground from my fall but in the arm of someone I have yet to know who.

I stared into the bluish green colour of my savour, the persons silver coloured hair surrounded their face. After a few seconds I realised who it was. Riku?

"Hey you ok?" Riku asked.

Nodding my head in a yes motion, I quickly stood up a blush redder than a tomato on my checks. Being the shy person that I am I ran over to my brother and hid behind him. As I was doing that I could hear Riku's buddy Axel laugh.

A large ring went out throughout the school; it was telling us that it's time to get going to class. Going to our first class for the day, Riku and Axel just had to be there, for some reason it's like they're in all out classes and that makes me feel worried.

Not even listening to the teacher as she said her name to the class, just as I always did when I didn't like being in a class, I stared out the window that showed a beautiful cherry blossom tree.

I hadn't even noticed when the bell rang; Roxas had to give me a shake on the shoulder before I actually noticed that almost nobody was in the room, except Roxas, Axel, Riku and I.

Smiling up at Roxas from where I sat, I got up picking up my bag and walked out behind my brother. Before walking out the door I looked back at Riku and Axel a small smile on my face, turning back to see my brother back a distance away I ran after him.

When I realised what I had done, me smile at Riku, making eye contact at the same time. A slight blush creped onto my face, but why did I smile at him. Ow my head hurts from all the thinking now.

When getting into the outside grounds of the school I started to sweet, it was a hot day but not bot like when in a dessert where you can fry an egg from the ground, but just an ordinary day every cloud in the sky pure white.

All around kid everywhere just hanging with their friends or playing one of the many types of sport. Out new friends where sitting where we had sat yesterday for lunch, I walked over looking up at the clouds at the same time, almost bumping into a few people here and there.

If it wasn't for Roxas who was walking beside me to pull me out of the way when I almost bumped into someone I would have fallen on my ass more than 3 times.

We sat down in the last two seats that our friends saved for us, as always Demyx was happy but instead he was over joyed about something which frankly I didn't want to know why. I was about to get my lunch out of my bag when suddenly my phone started to ring.

Taking my phone out of my pocket looking at the screen, I smiled with delight when I found out who it was. Zack Fair other known as our cousin who has so much energy that his nickname is Puppy, even his boyfriend Angeal calls him that. Know that I think about it Angeal was the one to give Zack his nickname.

I answered my phone by saying "Hello?"

"Thank god you answered er do you know what how to get rid of someone that you hate so bad." Zack asked in a gasping voice.

"Why? Is Genesis chasing you again, what did you do to him now?" I asked a bit of amusement in my voice.

Genesis is Zack's roommate at University, Zack has just started his first year and Genesis is going to finish his last year at the end of the year. And Zack just loves to annoy Genesis into hell and he always ends up getting into big trouble.

"I might have put pink die into his shampoo bottle."

"What else?"

"Ok let's just say that I did a lot of things and now he's mad enough that he wants to kill me. Help me out here would you Sora I don't want to die."

"Man why did you just call Angeal instead I'm sure he could get Genesis to stop killing you. And if you don't call Angeal well then all I can say to you is have a nice time in your afterlife." I said trying really hard to hold in my laughter.

"Man Sor why are you always so mean to me? SHIT SORA I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CALL YOU LATER THAT IS IF I AM STILL PART OF THE LIVING. GENESIS GET AWAY! NO, NO. GHAA!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear as Zack's screaming had gotten too loud for my ear drums.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Those were the only sound I heard as Zack's phone went offline. I could hold it back any longer, I just burst out laughing, and I continued laughing none stop, I could tell that everyone at our table was looking at me with a look of surprise.

"Sister was the Zack being chased by Genesis again?" Roxas asked me his voice was calm as he tried to hide the amusement in his voice.

I nodded my head trying to calm down and not start laughing again which is hard to do when trying to imagine Genesis running after Zack with pink hair and some sort of torture tool in hand.

"Who are these Genesis, Zack and Angeal?" Demyx asked a curious expression on his face. Everyone else nodded their heads to the question speechless.

"Zack is both Roxas's and my cousin; Genesis is Zack's roommate who just hates Zack most of the time. Because Zack loves to annoy the hell out of people he does it to Genesis the most, and in most cases Genesis runs after Zack with some sort of torture tool that he made himself. Angeal is a close family friend and Zacks boyfriend." I replied trying my hardest not to start laughing at all the other times Zack pissed off Genesis when both myself and Roxas where in their dorm room.

"Sora, why did Zack call you instead of Angeal?" Roxas asked me.

I shrugged my shoulder not knowing why I had been called in the first place.

"Man I think that's the longest thing I have ever heard you say Sora. Most of the time you're so silent." Kairi said a smile on her face trying to get everyone back to normal.

"You should try living with my sister and she can talk for ages on end nonstop and the only way to shut her up is to give her an electronic device. I remember this one time she would not stop taking about his one guy that was in one of her Vis…" Roxas never got to finish what he was saying because I cover his mouth with my hand making everything he said muffled and hard to understand.

"What have I told you about mentioning that do you really want to let everyone know that I have visions of what might be the future or part of a past life." I whispered in his ear harshly, removing my hand that was covering his mouth.

"Ok don't need to tell me twice."

Then a bell went off, and I ran off glad that I had remembered my schedule so I know that I have music at the moment, I guess the room shouldn't be too hard to find since the school only had one music room (1).

It had only taken me less than five minutes to find the room seeing as it was located close to the art rooms where my friends and I had been sitting for recess. I was surprised the see that I was the first person at the class room.

I heard some movement coming from within the room and then a loud crash and a few swear words, signalising that something had fallen onto the floor and the person with the room had gotten angry and annoyed.

Wanting to be nice I opened the door to the room to find a the teacher already in the room, her face was red with angry and annoyance she was holding a pair of broken glasses in her right hand and pieces of shattered glass in the other.

In front of the teacher was a box its contents spilt out around the box, nothing except books and music sheet were scattered around the box nothing fragile was in the box I hope.

Gathering up my courage I asked "Mrs, Do you need any help?"

"Yes I would love some help thank you, can you collect the pages of music and the books that fell out of the box when it fell." The teacher replied trying to sound as nice as possible.

She put her glasses and the pieces of glass on her table as I started picking up the pages and books from off the ground. The teacher started doing the same, when picking up the pages something caught my eye.

It was a sheet of paper just like the rest of them but this had something I often saw a lot on it. A keyblade, beneath the picture was a song, being entranced with the sheet of paper I went into another vision.

It was a beautiful day I was watching my friends a boy with silver shoulder length hair, he was sitting on a log looking out to the ocean.

I tried not to laugh as I was about to tackle him off the log and into the sand. Just a minute later that is what I did, after seeing his face I started laughing.

"Riku_ come on you promised me that we could go into the woods again today, you said that you were going to show me this really cool place you found the other day."_

"_Yes and I am but how can I if you're sitting on my back now can I? Now get off." _Riku said.

I did as he asked. Once Riku had gotten up I jumped on his back again, this time Riku didn't lose his balance. He grabbed my legs and then ran off into the forest and he didn't stop, it was like I was lighter than air to him.

He came to a sudden stop at an opening to a large cave. I got off from his back a look of aw on my face, and then it changed to excitement as Riku tookmy hand and dragged me inside the cave. There were many things drawn on the wall of the cave that surrounded the both of us.

We stopped at a large picture with some sort of drawing with a dialog underneath it.

"_What is it Rik…"_

Then the vision ended, I handed the teacher the pages and book I had collected and went to take a seat everyone who had the class came rushing in after I got into a seat at the back of the room. I really wasn't that surprised to see Demyx coming into the room with Roxas trailing behind him.

They sat in the vacant seats beside me that I saved for them. I put my head in my folded arms that were on the table I closed my eyes, trying to relax. Bet the vision kept on repeating itself in my head over and over again.

Riku!

How is it that he was that boy in my vision? Are they part of a past life of mine? A blush deep red blush creped onto my face as I thought about how the Riku and I from my vision might have actually been more than just friends.

Lifting my head from where it was in my arms a sheet of paper replaced it. It was a song; probably everyone is going to have to sing it. Not really my thing but I'll give it a go, even though I would really hate to.

"Ok now that everybody has an individual sheet with songs written on them, I will call you out to the front of the class and you will sing what is written there. Starting up the back let's begin with Mr Nocturne (AKA Demyx)." The Teacher said her voice loud and booming for everyone to hear.

Demyx had gotten up from his seat and walked to the front of the class with an expression I couldn't read. I think it was between being nervous, excitement and was that a dash of red on his cheeks.

Demyx had sung a song called Mercy By a band called OneRepublic. I have never heard of the band before so I don't really know if the song was meant to sound the way it sis when Demyx had just sung it.

What amazed me was that Demyx had a very good pair of lungs the way he sung was that he should be creating songs and being in a record studio singing them.

The teacher since she never said her name I don't know it, she then beckoned the next person who was my brother to come up to the front of the room. With a from on his face Roxas walked up to the front, not very happy that he just had to sing in front of a class of 20-25 peeps.

The song he got was different from anything I have ever heard in the music world that I know. The song he sang was Stylo by Gorillaz, man the band sounds weird and so does the song. And since Roxas never has ever really liked to sing before and he really won't start to now, sung the song in a voice that was both bored and depressing.

I was then called up to the front of the class; I had a really bored expression on my face as I stood in front of the class, the sheet in my left hand, I looked down at it to see that it was written in a English version of Japanese.

And yet straight away it was so easy to read then what people have said to me when they were learning Japanese. It was like look at this page the English letters turned to Japanese kanji, it was too easy to read, right at this moment I felt as if I had known this song from another time or I could read it without ever learning this before.

My song is Hikari by Utada Hikaru

_donna tokidatte  
tada hitoride  
unmei wasurete  
ikitekitanoni  
totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru  
mayonakani_

_shizukani  
deguchini tatte  
kurayami ni hikari wo ute_

_imadoki yakusoku nante  
fuan ni saseru dakekana  
negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou  
kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo_

_donna tokidatte  
zutto futaride  
donna tokidatte  
soba ni irukara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
mayonakani_

_urusai  
toori ni haitte  
unmei no kamen wo tore_

_saki wo mitooshi suginante  
imi no nai koto ha yamete  
kyou ha hoshii monomo tabeyouyo  
mirai wo zutto sakidayo  
bokunimo wakaranai_

_kansei sasenaide  
motto yokushite  
one scene zutsu totte  
ikeba iikara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no scenario  
utsushidasu_

_motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
miteiteyo_

_donnani yokutatte  
shinji kirenaine  
sonna toki datte  
soba ni irukara  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
mayonakani_

_motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
miteiteyo_

_motto hanasouyo  
mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo_

I was smiling when I finished the song. As I was about to go sit back in my seat the teacher stopped me and asked me "Very well done Sora but why were you singing in Japanese?"

"Oh well the song is written in Japanese on the page. Here look for yourself." I replied handing her the sheet.

Before she could me anything else I went back to my seat and sat down. I then rested my head in my arms again falling asleep in the process, not bothered enough to listen to everyone else in the class sing the song they had gotten.

Riku's POV

I was astonished when hearing that song that _girl_ no Sora just sang. Even though I've never heard that song in my life it was so familiar at the same time. I could feel my heart beat wild as I thought about Sora.

Sora who was she? Why is she always on my mind? Why does she make me so attracted to her she just a girl like any other right?

Axel's POV

I look over at my best friends, and I couldn't keep a smile off of my face. I have never seen Riku so worked up about something such as a girl before.

Looking over at Sora and her brother Roxas, I smile. Sora may be cute but I think Roxas would be a tumble of trouble if he ever got out of everything annoys me stage, though it does give him that extra edge of coolness.

He might also have to get out of the protective brother stage as well, as he is always looking out for Sora, but why? Is there something about her that they're keeping secret? Well she is always spacing out and like this morning she didn't do anything to regain her balance when she was falling back wards after misplacing her footing.

Oh that was funny she was blushing like a tomato, when she realised who had caught her before she hit the ground.

Roxas's POV

I look to the front of the class trying not to make eye contact with Axel who was looking at both my sister and I. Their something weird about him other than the fact he's a pyromaniac and he used to be in a gang.

I look at my sister who had fallen asleep at her desk, then back to the front of the class, and Axel is still looking at the both of us. I so want to shoot him a glare at the moment but if I do then I ruin what I'm trying to do. Ignore Axel and his friends Riku.

Demyx's POV

Wow Sora can really sing in Japanese as well. I only thought that Namine was the only one who could read Japanese. I wonder what's up with Sora and Roxas they both seem to be hiding something from the rest of us.

Well it may have something to do with Sora always spacing out all the time, and the fact that she barely ever says a word unless being asked a question. I look over at Sora to find her quietly snoring away with her head in her arms.

Sora's POV

The rest of the day went pretty fast and nothing interesting actually happened. The fact that nothing interesting happened just made the day go fast which I weird in some sort of way since whenever it happens to me it makes the day go slower.

And before I knew it I was back in my bed and into my dream world of darkness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Me: Thank god this has taken me ages to write and know it's finally finished.

Alex: You do know that you had to write this twice right?

Me: Of course I do. How could I not. Stupid computer messed up with the old one I had almost finished and it was 7 pages long as well. Then I had to write it all over again from scratch. It's very frustrating.

Alex: Hmm I'm sure it was.

Me: Well please read and review. Flames will only be used to heat my coffee and make me burn down my bedroom, which I really don't want to do. Oh an before I forget I got a poll up for my old KH fic called Angel Sanctuary, so if you can take the time to look at it do so THANK YOU. ^^

(1) My school only has one music room so i based it on that. I actually think that's it's sad i only have one music room. LOL


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Yay we are onto chapter 4 of why an angel.

Alex: shouldn't you have started this a while ago.

Me: Yeah way I didn't have enough time to. And I'm still currently writing chapter 2 of need a change.

Alex: You have really weird names for you stories you know.

Me: (Sweat drops) Yeah I really don't have a reason for that though.

Alex: Have you noticed that none of the KH characters have popped up yet.

Sora & Roxas: HELLO

Me: (glares and Alex) you spoke too soon. I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU! (Gets out my katana and chases Alex)

Sora: Is this why we shouldn't let her (points at me) near sharp and pointy things?

Roxas: (shrugs his shoulders) Lets got to the story while the authoress tries to kill her boyfriend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts it's owned by Disney and Square Enix. If I did own Kingdom Hearts I would do very evil things and let Demyx be in it more often

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 4: (Listen you can't always see the hurt in people)

Demyx's POV

"GET UP YOU IDIOT!"

"Dam it not so loud. Sometime I even wonder how I'm related to you."

"Yeah well, I've had to deal with ever since you fell out of my sister's womb, and then she runs off leaving you with me. Now I'll say this nicely and calmly. GET UP!"

"I heard you the first time Larxene."

"Gee for once I'm just trying to look out for you. Marluxia is coming over today and you know how he get when your around, so just get ready for school and go as soon as you can."

"Fine."

I got out of bed and put some random clothing that I found lying around and put those on before doing anything else, when I was finished with what I do every morning I quickly ran out of the house and down the road.

When getting to school only a few of the people that are my friends where there and this included Zexion, Uffie and Luxord. I sat with them and started a conversation with Zexion as we waited for our other friends to come.

"Zexyy don't say that its mean."

"What is Demyx, the fact that your aunt is dating a homicidal freak. Well to say the truth that it is, really he beats you. Yet you don't say anything to anyone and your aunt can't do anything. Maybe you should stay at me place for a while." Zexion reported back.

I looked down, I had nothing to say seeing that what Zexion is saying is true but what can I do nothing. Marluxia works as a police man and would know if I told on him, and the beatings would just get worse.

After thing about what Zexion had last said, I nodded my head knowing that staying with my best friend is always better that being with my aunt.

Roxas's POV

I sneaked into Sora's room trying to be very quiet, since I know at this hour she's still asleep and seeing as though school starts in an hour or less. I love waking her up in the mornings it just too funny to see her reactions to it every time.

I walked over to her bedside to see a part of one of her anti gravity hair spikes, sticking out from under the blanket. This was going to be fun.

Starting off I started shaking her and calling out her name. All Sora did was mumble something that I couldn't quiet hear under her breath and turned onto her side to continue on sleeping.

"Sora wake up already!" I shouted. But instead she just turn the other way and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Well it that how it's going to be then, fine. If you're not up in the count of 5 I will drag you out of that bed by your food if I have to"

No reply "1"

Still no movement of acknowledgement "2"

"I'm trying to be nice here Sora but if you're not willing to listen to me then I'm afraid that you will pay. 3"

And still nothing, she should know better.

"4" I bet if she had cat ears with her spikes one of the ears would have twitched by now, but seeing as though she doesn't have cat ears one of her spikes did it instead. Its both weird and yet amusing at the same time.

"Okay that's it your times up" Being the jerk that I am and how I already promised that I would do this from the beginning, I pulled the covers over so I could see her foot I grabbed it and pulled.

"! ROXAS IS TRYING TO KILL ME" (if you're in America we spell mom as mum) Sora shouted, her voice was so loud it almost shook the house down.

"Roxas get off your sister and Sora get up and ready for a new day. Breakfast is on the table and I'm off. See ya when I get home, oh and before I forget I'm going to be late coming home so, Roxas stop teasing your sister." Our mother said before a loud noise of a door closing was heard.

Sora's POV

Roxas turned to me a smile or smirk on his face and said "Well you heard mum, so get up and I'll see you at the table."

I just poked my tongue out at Roxas as he walked out of my room. I got out of bed and gave a large stretch. I walked into the bathroom, and washed my face with cold water to wake me up as I was half asleep.

Drying my face with a towel making it damp I walked back to my room and headed straight to my wardrobe. No really being bothered to dress up today I just picked out a plain black and white shirt with some type of symbol on it coloured silver, and a pair of black cargo pants.

I walked to the dining room where Roxas was sitting eating from the wide spread of food that mum had put out on the table, like she always does. Because I never get up in time to tell he what I want so just makes everything that she can.

Roxas is wearing a black pair of Jean shorts, a white hoodie and a black shirt with the same symbol as that of my shirt on his own shirt. He gave me a smile and I sat down next to him at the table and started to eat.

Looking at the time I saw that there was only around about 40 minutes until we have to get to school. I picked out 2 waffles, 2 pancakes, when pouring myself a glass of apple juice Roxas tapped my on the shoulder and made a motion with his other had for me to pour him some as well. I guess he didn't speak because she had a mouth full of food.

I poured him his juice and he just smiled in return. After finishing my breakfast I walked over to where I had left my bag when I had gotten home the previous day.

Only to notice when getting there that there was a large parcel like letter with my name on it. I guess dad must have put it there this morning.

The parcel was A4 paper size and was thick as if someone put clothing or a book within the packaging, but the letter was yellow with age like it had somehow gotten lost on the way to our address, for months or years even. I picked it up and called out "Roxas can you come here for a minute."

I heard a groan and then the shuffling of a chair against the dinning room floor and a few moments later Roxas was in the lounge standing behind me.

I picked up the parcel and showing it Roxas and asked "What do you think it is? I wonder why it has my name on it? What do you think Roxas?"

"I don't know but we have only 20 minutes to get to school and the walk takes 10 minutes so, take it with you and we'll open it when we get to school ok. Common get your bag and lets go."

I walked out behind Roxas after grabbing my bag, shoving the parcel within. I looked for my keys, before I heard a jingling noise from ahead, I looked up to see Roxas holding up not only his only keys but also my own.

I gave him a smile as he handed me my keys. I locked out the door before closing it shut, and I ran after Roxas as he was waiting for me, we laughed as I almost crashed into him and we walked down the street to our school.

The day outside was beautiful the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Zexion's POV

I feel sorry for Demyx I have no idea how he can survive the abuse that he goes though from his Aunt's boyfriend. It's torture for me to see my best friend in this state, coming to school in the same thing he wore just the day before.

Many people would have teased him about it if it were not for his friendly attitude towards everyone. But he's always not so lucky.

I was knocked out of my train of thought when I heard Demyx yell out two peoples names. Sora and Roxas. There is defiantly something going on between those two, between Sora's almost fainting spells and Roxas's over protectiveness for Sora's there something more going on behind the smiles.

As Roxas sat next to Demyx, Sora sat beside me. Looking at Sora I noticed a large package of some sort sticking out of her over filled bag, and asked "Hey Sora what's with the package or whatever it is in your bag?"

At first she looked at me with a funny look and then a thoughtful one to a 'oh I remember now' look. It was funny but I didn't laugh but I heard the laughter of both Demyx and Roxas.

Sora had turned to her bag and pulled out the large package which had turned out to be a large old mailed parcel, the paper of the parcel was yellow and the edges were folded and coming apart.

With a thoughtful look and a pout Sora said "I got it this morning but when I looked at it earlier I couldn't see any return address or who's it's from."

After that was said the next thing to be heard was the the tearing of paper. What had laid underneath the paper was a card, a ring, a drawing and a jacket of some sort.

Sora's POV

What was in the parcel amazed me, there was a card, a pretty ring, a drawing, and a jacket that looked some what familiar.

I picked up the card and what was written on it was...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Me: Sorry for not posting or updating anything in a long time I just had a major drawing faze and I'm trying to draw my first comic that is actually going to be finished and it actually goes along with a glee fic that I'm writing. So I might not post something in a while again.

Alex: ZZZZ

Me: well I better get going and if anyone wants to see what the ring looks like go here : http:/ www .gemztone .com /v1 /images /microsoftt Just remove the spaces. I'm sorry that I left it as a cliffhanger and I will try and get the next chapter started.


	6. AN 2

Hi, everyone and I hope you guys are still willing to read my story after this long time of hiatus. The reason of this long hiatus was the fact that I have been working more and more on my artistic skill and school. School was a major distraction from writing my stories which now that I'm coming back it to give back to you the reader, I have had some trouble and major distraction.

Like I have stated before with improving my artistic ability/skill, to myself from when I first started this fic my ability was at a very low level and now I feel as though I have brought it up to a high level, so if you would like a look at or just a peek at the art that distracts me the most. I spend all of my time drawing as of late so please have a look and try and find all the Easter eggs hidden in my gaia shop.

www. gaiaonline forum/ art-shops /hq-art-for-cheap-prices/t. 85038747/

Please just remove the gaps.

I hope to get out the next chapter out as fast as possible, and I hope you guys can just wait a litter long XD.

Until next time,

SapphieChan (previously known as Punk Rock Girl 101)


End file.
